The Return of Magic (A Once Upon a Time fanfiction) (DISCONTINUED)
by undoubtedlylyd
Summary: When the Evil Queen cast her curse, the lost boys of Neverland and Wendy were also swept up and taken to Storybrooke. Now Kellie and Ryder try to remember their past together, after Henry convinces Kellie that she is really Wendy Darling. What will happen to them when the curse is broken; can they return to Neverland? (DarlingPan) Set during Season 1. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: A Land Without Magic

**Hey, guys! New story... I absolutely love Once Upon a Time, so have decided to write a fan fiction about the show. My OTP of the show would be DarlingPan, so this story is about Wendy and Peter :3** **In this story, the Neverland Boys and Wendy were also swept up in the curse so now live in Storybrooke with no recollection of their past in Neverland. Peter is now called Ryder and Wendy is called Kellie. Cover image credit to walkbynight on tumblr (her DarlingPan edits are amazing)  
**

 **Enjoy! xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Land Without Magic**

Regina Mills, the Mayor walked down the street in her smart black suit at quarter to nine when a young girl bumped into her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in distaste. The girl had been knocked backward and was on her knees. It reminded Regina of the way she used to rule back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm so sorry, Madame Mayor," the girl mumbled, picking up her satchel which had fallen on the ground. She was about sixteen and had honey-blonde hair which fell past her shoulders in thick waves.

"Oh, it's all right, child," Regina conceded, moving around the girl as she got to her feet. She was wearing the upper-school uniform - a white blouse and red tie, wtih a dark blue blazer and a black knee-length skirt. She shouldered her satchel and went to continue walking.

"What's your name, girl?" Regina asked and the girl froze, slowly turning to face her.

"Kellie Perkins," she stammered, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Kellie?" she asked the girl, "You don't want to be late."

"Yes, Madame Mayor," Kellie replied, "Thank you, Madame Mayor."

She continued walking with her head down and hurried in the direction of the school house. She walked past a side street and a tall figure loomed in the darkness. Kellie stopped and looked back. Out of the shadows stepped a familiar boy. _Ryder Dallas._

She knew him because they lived in the same foster home with their foster mother Ingrid. She huffed and went to continue walking.

"You got knocked down by the Mayor," he drawled, following her. "Impressive."

"It was an accident," Kellie grumbled as he caught up with her. He raised one of those distinctive eyebrows at her. Ryder had light brown hair that was swept back from his face and was about a foot taller than Kellie. The two of them had been fostered in the same home for a few years now, but she had that nagging feeling that she had known him before.

"Either way," Ryder continued, "That's the closest either of us will come to shaking hands with _Her Majesty._ "

Kellie stopped. _Her Majesty?_ Ryder paused next to her.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kellie brushed it off, walking faster towards the school house. Ryder lengthened his strides to keep up with her small quick steps.

He was wearing a the school uniform with a pair of scuffed brown lace ups. Kellie had similar footwear, as those shoes were what Ingrid had bought them for school. Ryder's black school trousers were ripped in one knee but he continued to wear them.

They came to the school house and Kellie could tell she was late. She ran inside and into the classroom. The class eyed her messy hair and face pink from running. Ryder sauntered in after her.

Miss Blanchard was standing at the front of the classroom. She had been covering their class in the mornings that week as their regular teacher was off sick.

"Nice of you to join us, Kellie and Ryder," she said brightly. "Would you like to tell me why you're late?"

"Well, I, um," Kellie stammered, "Bumped into the Mayor on my way to school..."

A few of the students snickered. Miss Blanchard's face darkened at the mention of the Mayor.

"And she had a very lengthy conversation with us," Ryder added.

"About wallpaper," Kellie continued.

"Prices!" Ryder filled in cheerfully. He went and sat down at an empty desk and Kellie decided to join him.

"Right, well," said Miss Blanchard, "Let's begin our English lesson."

Ryder looked surprised that Kellie had decided to sit with him. Kellie saw him in a different light now that he had saved her bacon for being late. Perhaps he wasn't that bad boy everyone made him out to be, just because he was in foster care and got into trouble now and then with the Sheriff.

After the lesson they were let out for break. Kellie took a book outside and went to sit on the bench under the large tree in the middle of the yard. The younger kids were out too and Kellie recognized Henry Mills, the Mayor's son. She got up and went over to him.

Henry was ten years old and was sitting by himself at one of the picnic tables near the school house.

"Hi, Henry," said Kellie.

"Wendy!?" he cried, looking at her.

"What?" Kellie asked, confused.

Henry was reading a massive old fashioned-looking book and had it open to a particular page. He stared at it, then back at Kellie in amazement.

Kellie went round to look. There was a large illustration on the page of a girl standing by the window in an old house. She had wavy dark blonde hair and was wearing a frilly nightdress.

"Is that Wendy? In your story book?" Kellie asked. "Who is she?"

"She's you, you're Wendy!" Henry exclaimed.

"I... don't... understand," Kellie said slowly. "How can I be one of your fairytale characters?"

"Everyone is," Henry explained, "Everyone in this town is one of the characters in my book."

Kellie eyed him weirdly.

"How?" she asked simply. "Who is everyone else, then? Who is..." Kellie scanned the yard. "Paige?"

She pointed at a little girl with brown hair in plaits who ran around with her friends.

"She's Grace, the Mad Hatter's daughter," said Henry.

"OK, who's you mum?" Kellie asked, her English accent plain in her speech.

"Regina is the Evil Queen," Henry said darkly, turning a few pages to an illustration of the an evil-looking woman throwing a fireball.

"Well, she has the same name," Kellie considered. "She even looks like her."

"She is her," Henry insisted.

"But, why don't they know who they are?" Kellie asked, "They don't even act like... themselves."

"The Evil Queen cursed them here," Henry informed her, clearly believing all this. "They don't remember who they were."

Kellie decided to play along. "All right, Henry, who is Miss Blanchard?"

"Snow White," he said plainly. "But I don't know who Prince Charming is yet."

"Granny?"

"Red Riding Hood's grandmother."

"Sheriff Graham?"

"The Huntsman."

"What about Marco?"

"He's Pinocchio's dad."

"OK, then, who's Wayne?" Kellie pointed at a tall lanky blond boy who stood next to Ryder, who was leaning against the bike shed.

"I'm pretty sure he's one of the Lost Boys," Henry replied.

"And I'm Wendy, from the Peter Pan story?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes, you're Wendy Darling," said Henry. Kellie knew that story. She had the novel at home.

"Well, then, who's Ryder? Is he from the same story?" Kellie felt like he would be, seeing as she couldn't shake that feeling of having known him before Storybrooke.

"You mean him?" Henry asked, following Kellie's gaze.

"Yeah, him," said Kellie. Henry flicked through his book and stopped suddenly, staring at the illustration.

"No. Way," He exclaimed.

"What? Isn't he in the book?"

"He's in the book, all right," said Henry.

"Well, who is he, then?" Kellie asked impatiently.

"He's Peter Pan."

Kellie was shocked. If what Henry was saying was true, and she was Wendy and Ryder was Peter... Peter had liked Wendy - she'd given him a kiss! She brought one finger to her lips. Had she _kissed_ Ryder before?

She stared over at him, and he looked up, his bright green eyes meeting her shocked blue ones. He gave her a smile, like he knew, as if he really did like her after all. Did he?

"He's Peter Pan," Kellie repeated in a whisper.

"So, do you believe me?" Henry asked pointedly. "You know it's true."

"I-I don't know," Kellie muttered. "But if it is true, let's not say anything, 'cause, like... your mum's the Evil Queen, and-"

"You're right," Henry said. "But I have to go find the Savior."

"Who's that?" she asked him, "I've never heard of a Savior before in any fairytale."

"She's in my book," he whispered, "And she's my mom."

"But I thought you said-"

"No, my real mom," Henry said, "I'm going to find her tomorrow. She lives in Boston."

"You're going all the way to Boston? But you're like, tiny!" she muttered.

"Don't tell anyone," Henry insisted.

"Of course," Kellie said, "My lips are sealed." She mimed zipping her lips shut.

"You really are her," Henry marveled, as Miss Blanchard rang the school bell.

"Apparently," Kellie replied, still not quite believing, herself.

"Bye, Wendy!" Henry called as he ran back to class.

"Can you not call me that," Kellie called after him, but he was gone. She just hoped he would stay safe while she worked out what was really going on, or had gone one, between her and Ryder... Peter.

* * *

 **Ok, so I know the Peter Pan story technically wasn't in Henry's book (or wasn't mentioned as being in there, at least) but it is now :)  
**

 **Next chapter up soon,**

 **xx Frances xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter of this fic! It means a lot, I really appreciate your feedback.**

 **Time for another chapter... more will be revealed about the past, the present and certain beginnings. Flashbacks will be in _italics_.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Waking Up**

 _Wendy reached out and took Peter's hand before they both fell asleep. There was a great whooshing sound and a fog of thick smoke covered the land. The darkness was everywhere._

 _Suddenly she woke up in a daze. The bright morning light shone through the wide windows in the white-walled room. Soft white sheets covered her and she had a needle and a tube sticking out of her hand. She went to rip it out, but a hand stopped her._

 _"There there, dear," said a kind yet sharp voice. She looked up to see a woman with short dark hair and a smart gray suit on._

 _"Who are you?" the girl asked, confused. Her mind stretched for a name for that face. A face that wore dark lipstick and a frown._

 _"I'm Regina Mills, the Mayor," said the woman._

 _"Oh, yes, sorry," she replied, a cog turning in her brain and answering her previous question. She must have hit her head pretty hard when she... now, what had she done?_

 _"Wendy!" a boy yelled, bursting through the door._

 _Regina frowned in confusion at this._

 _"Who..." the girl stammered, "Who's Wendy?"_

 _"I-" the boy began. He had short brown hair and the brightest green eyes. He was tall and lean and wore a dark green sweater and scruffy blue jeans. "I don't know," he muttered, eyes hazing over as his memories returned, "Sorry, Kellie."  
_

 _Kellie... wait- she was Kellie, yes, that's right._

 _"It's OK," Kellie said, wondering what he was sorry for. Suddenly she experienced the feeling of being smacked in the head._

 _A flash of pictures and memories flooded through her head like a movie._

 _Playing on the swings in the park when she was five._

 _Wondering why she didn't have parents like the other children.  
_

 _Being an only child._

 _Arriving in Storybrooke to be fostered._

 _Her foster mother, Ingrid._

 _And... that boy, his name was Ryder._

 _That morning, tripping and falling off the pier, hitting her head on a rock at the bottom._

 _"Oh," she said in realization, "Do I have concussion? Because I just, like, forgot everything, then remembered everything..."_

 _"Yes, that's right, Kellie," said Regina, "But you're all better now."_

 _Ryder came and sat on the edge of her bed. Regina got up and left._

 _"I really am sorry, you know," he said sincerely._

 _"Shut up, Ryder," Kellie said irritably, "I was your fault."_

 _"I didn't know you'd go head first off the pier!" he exclaimed, standing up._

 _"You were the one who stuck out your foot," Kellie said, "to trip me up."_

 _"Well, I'm sorry!" he said sarcastically._

 _"Well, I'm telling Ingrid."_

 _"Well, I'm telling her it wasn't my fault."_

 _"Well, I'm telling her it was."_

 _"Shut up, Kellie."_

 _"Shut up, Ryder."_

 _"What's going on here?" said a small sweet voice. In had walked a woman with very short back hair and a kind smile. She looked like the sort of person you would find in a fairytale story, talking to fairies. It was Miss Blanchard, who taught at the school._

 _"Ryder tripped me up," Kellie said indignantly, "And I fell into the sea!"_

 _"It wasn't my fault," Ryder said, beginning to well up._

 _"Now, now," said Miss Blanchard, "If it wasn't for Ryder, you wouldn't be here now, in the hospital, getting better."_

 _"If it wasn't for him-"_

 _"Don't talk like a child, Kellie," she chided, "It will all be fine. Ingrid will be here soon and you can go home tomorrow."_

 _"OK," Kellie sighed, scowling at Ryder, who bravely scowled back at her. The pair of them, they were in their teens now, but still squabbled like little kids. But they loved every minute of it._

* * *

Kellie Perkins stomped down the sidewalk, arms folded in front of her. She just wanted to get home and lock herself in her room to read her books.

"Hey, Kellie!"

"Go away, Wayne." Kellie didn't even have to turn around to guess who it was. That same whining voice that lived down the street and followed her around.

A tall lanky boy with pale blond hair caught up with her. He slung an arm about her shoulders and acted like her best friend. She irritably shrugged him off.

"What do you want, Wayne?" she muttered, trying to walk faster and leave him behind.

"I need help with my Algebra, Kellie," he said meaningfully.

"What?" she snapped.

"I need _your_ help, Kellie," he said.

"Why should I help you, Wayne?" she asked, "I said I'm done helping you."

"I don't seem to remember-"

"It was back in the fifth grade, I said I wouldn't take your crap anymore. You have nothing on me."

"Oh, really," he said in an evil way, "Then I don't suppose you would want me telling Ryder about your little crush you had on him in the third grade?"

"That was the third grade, like, way before he sent me head first off the pier," Kellie retorted, "I'm pretty sure that crush ended years ago."

"What if I tell him about the crush you have on him now?"

"I don't-" she caught his eye. "I hate that boy."

"It won't matter if I tell him, then." When this didn't work, Wayne resorted to bribery. "I'll pay you."

Kellie brightened. "No, paying seems too... dishonest. But there's this new book I want..."

"I'll buy it for you," he offered.

"OK," she said, getting out a scrap of paper from her pocket and writing down the title and author of the book. "Try the local bookshop."

"So, shall I give you it now-"

"Drop your exercise book round later when you come to see Ryder," she said, "Put it under the plant pot in the hallway."

She glanced at him.

"Be discreet," she added.

"Please," he muttered, before turning and walking off down the street to where they lived. Kellie continued down the main street, to Granny's Diner.

"Hey, Ruby," she greeted the young woman on her way in.

"Kellie," said Ruby, pleased to see her friend. Ruby was in her early twenties, but was good friends with Kellie, despite her still being in school.

"I'll have a hot cocoa, please, Ruby," Kellie said, sitting down at the bar. She glanced to her left, and Leroy, a short man with an equally short temper, sat there.

"Kellie," he scoffed, taking a swig of beer.

"Hello, Leroy," Kellie said nervously. "Actually, Ruby, I'll find somewhere else to sit."

"Sure, Kellie," she said with a smile, "Do you want cinnamon with that?"

"Um, no thanks," said Kellie, "Henry's the only one who takes cinnamon with his cocoa.

Kellie turned and saw Henry sitting alone in one of the booths, reading that same old story book. She went over to sit opposite him.

"Oh, hi, Wendy," he said, smiling widely. He had a mug of hot cocoa, topped with cinnamon, which he had drunk about half of.

"Hi, Henry," Kellie laughed. Kellie had known Henry since he was seven, and he was ten years old now. The two had bonded over being orphans and never having met their parents. Kellie often talked to him at Granny's when he was there. But she knew he was the Mayor's son, so didn't want to get too friendly, only because she didn't want Henry to get in trouble for hanging out with kids like her. "Still reading that book?"

"This is more than just a book," he said, finishing his cocoa.

The door swung open and the bell tinkled. Kellie looked up to see Regina Mills walk in.

"Oh, watch out," Kellie whispered, "Evil Queen at your six o'clock."

Henry jumped, turning to see his mom come up behind him.

"Oh, hey, mom," he said.

"Henry, it's time to come home for dinner," she said. She then noticed Kellie. "Oh, Kellie, isn't it?" she asked.

"Um, yes," Kellie stammered, smiling awkwardly.

"I didn't know you were a friend of Henry's," Regina said. "I'm sorry if I injured you this morning."

"Oh, no, I'm just fine, Madame Mayor," Kellie said.

"Oh, good," said Regina, a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Come along, Henry, perhaps Kellie could come to visit another time."

"Oh, yes, that would be cool," said Henry, getting up and tucking his book under one arm.

"Bye, Henry," said Kellie, watching him walk out of the diner.

"She gives me the chills," said Ruby, placing Kellie's coffee in front of her.

"I know what you mean," said Kellie, wrapping her hands around her hot cocoa.

Ruby flicked her long dark hair to one side. She was wearing thick black eyeliner and had red streaks in her hair. She wore high heels and a short red skirt with the rest of her work uniform.

"It so sucks that you're still in school, Kellie," she said, leaning on the back of the bench. "We should really hand out more."

"I know," said Kellie, still thinking about dinner with the Mayor. "I'm stuck in school for another year."

"If you wanted some extra cash," Ruby said, "You could always work here, Granny would sure hire you."

"Really?" Kellie marveled, "Thanks, Ruby." She gave her friend a hug. Ruby went back behind the counter to take another order and left Kellie thinking about her future.

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked. Hope you enjoyed the insight into Peter and Wendy's "past memories" of each other, and what did Felix/Wayne used to have on Wendy/Kellie? Next chapter will be up soon.  
**

 **Cheers xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Coincidence?

**OK, so last time I said the next chapter would be up soon... unfortunately that was over four months ago. Really sorry, I have been focussing on my other fic [Going Home (A Dumping Ground fan fiction)] if you like TDG then please read :)**

 **But I'm writing this story again! (I will try to upload regularly from now on)  
**

 **Enjoy, guys...**

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Kellie had finished her hot cocoa and walked back home. She shouldered her bag as she turned the corner into her street. There was a large red brick house with a white picket fence surrounding the lawn. Kellie flicked her dark blonde hair over her shoulder and went through the gate, closing it behind her. She unlocked the blue front door and went inside.

"Ah, Kellie," said a tall blonde woman when she entered. The woman was wearing an apron over a simple outfit of t-shirt and jeans, and had her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey, Ingrid," Kellie greeted her, putting her bag down in the hallway and stooping to unlace her shoes. "I was just at Granny's, I forgot to tell you."

"That's all right," Ingrid said kindly, "The boys have been home a while now, and dinner's almost ready. Wayne's already gone home."

"OK," Kellie replied, as her foster mom turned and went back into the lounge.

Kellie discretely looked under the flowerpot in the hallway, to find Wayne's exercise book for Algebra. She slipped it between her own school books in her bag and took out a novel. She warily went through the doors to the lounge, seeing Ryder and her other foster brother, Jonah, playing a video game. She leaned on the doorframe, tilting her head to one side as she surveyed their side profiles, both highly absorbed in whatever game they were playing.

Ryder's light brown hair caught the artificial light and his green eyes were bright, a permanent grin on his pale face as he swiftly moved his fingers over the controls. He had changed out of his school uniform into a simple dark green sweater and a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at one knee. Next to him sat a shorter boy, who was a year younger than Kellie and Ryder. He had short chestnut brown hair, tanned skin and a face full of freckles, which was drawn with concentration as he was clearly losing the game. He wore a maroon t-shirt and faded denim jeans.

"Fancy a game, do we?" Ryder drawled, not glancing away from the television screen.

Kellie started, not knowing that either of them had noticed her standing there. Jonah looked up and gave her a smile, then quickly flashed his eyes back to the screen. He then slumped as the end screen came up. Ryder had won.

"No, I'm OK, thanks," Kellie muttered.

"Aw, man," Jonah complained, flopping back on the couch.

"I'm still the master," Ryder claimed, putting his control down on the coffee table.

"So not fair," said Jonah.

Kellie rolled her eyes and went to sit on the armchair by the fireplace. She opened her book.

"I never fail," Ryder added, and Kellie thought she felt a chill in the room. Her head snapped up and she stared at him for a second. She could have sworn she had heard him use those words before. Only, he hadn't. She looked back to the page.

"Is that a good book?" Jonah asked placing down his control and leisurely folding his arms.

"Yeah," Kellie considered, her eyes only flitting up once to look at the foster brother she actually liked.

"Stop sucking up to Little Miss Perfect," Ryder complained, putting his feet up on the coffee table and placing his arms behind his head.

Kellie looked scornfully at him, his comment bringing colour to her cheeks. She slammed the book shut and stood up.

"You're hilarious," she said dryly, before leaving the room.

"Why, thank you," he said cockily.

Kellie picked up her school bag and climbed the stairs. Ryder was so annoying. Kellie went up to her room and closed the door behind her. Her room was quite large, with white walls and a large window that looked out on Storybrooke. She put her bag down on the old fashioned chair which stood in front of a small wooden desk strewn with school books and various papers. She put her book on her bedside table, which was empty except for a table lamp. Kellie's bed in the middle of the room had a white bedspread and pillows, with a deep red duvet cover and red curtains. A few paintings hung on the walls with ornate frames, giving the room a Victorian feel.

She crossed to her window and leaned her elbows on the ledge. She stared out at her small town. Life in Storybrooke was so... monotonous. Every day was literally the same, unless you went out of your way to do something different for a change. Even the clock tower above the library was even frozen, and had been ever since Kellie could remember. She sighed and closed the curtains, going to her oak wardrobe to find a change of clothes.

Kellie selected an oversized white jumper and wore it with a pair of black leggings. She ran her fingers through her hair and tied it in a side braid. She sat down at her desk, moving her bag off the chair and dumping the pile of school books next to the rest. She rifled through her books and found she had Algebra homework. Underneath her Algebra book, she found Wayne's and glanced around, though there was no one there.

"Kellie, dinner!" she heard Ryder yell up the stairs, and hastily swept her books back into a pile, ensuring that Wayne's book couldn't be seen amongst the others. She left her room and closed the door behind her. Quickly going downstairs, she went through to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a bog open room with a large table in the middle. Ingrid was carrying a kitchen pot from the stove to the table, and Jonah was already sitting down. Ryder fetched four glasses and sat down next to his foster brother. Kellie sat down opposite Jonah and Ingrid sat next to her. Ingrid had made Spaghetti Bolognese and began serving her foster kids.

"So, how was school?" she asked, like always.

"It was OK," said Jonah.

"Yeah, boring as usual," Ryder said melodramatically, reaching for the jug of water.

"Kellie?" Ingrid asked expectantly. Kellie met her eyes and forced a smile.

"Yeah, it was good," she said simply, with a shrug, before looking back down at her food.

"Kellie just loves school," Ryder said sarcastically.

"Ryder," Ingrid chided. Kellie sighed, exchanging an awkward smile with Jonah's genuine one.

When they had all finished, Kellie helped clear the table and the boys started on the washing up.

"I don't mind if you want to get ready for bed now," said Ingrid, laying a hand on Kellie's arm. "I know it's early, but you could have a nice bath?"

"Get the bathroom before the boys do?" Kellie laughed, "Good idea."

"OK, well, off you go then," Ingrid said with a smile. She turned back to the boys. "You know you've got to organise the dishes first?"

Kellie went upstairs and turned left into the big bathroom, locking door behind her. The walls were tiled with a pale blue, and the white bath stood in the middle on the cream carpet. Kellie ran herself a hot bath as she undressed. She undid her hair and retied it in a bun on top of her head. She poured some of her favourite bubble bath under the running water and turned off the taps a few minutes later.

Climbing in, Kellie slipped slightly and banged her head on the edge of the bath. Blinking, she sat up straight and rubbed the back of her head. She winced at the slight blow, but slid down further into the water, enjoying the feel of the soft bubbles on her skin. She closed her eyes as the steam rose around her.

 _The hot springs on the Island were her favourite place to go. She ran along the bank, stripping down to her white petticoat and wading into the steaming water. As it got deeper she bathed her arms and leaned her head back. As she relaxed, she heard the sound of a twig snapping some way off in the forest. She froze and ducked down in the water, only her damp head showing._

 _Suddenly there was a boy beside her on the rock. He wore a signature smirk and his green eyes glinted in the dim light of the clearing sheltered by trees. She gasped, but scowled as she easily recognised him._

 _"You scared me," she accused, folding her arms._

 _"You're easy to scare," he laughed. He produced her white outer dress from behind his back and waved it in front of her teasingly._

 _"Oh, very funny," she muttered._

 _He grinned, tossing it on the grass bank and removing his jacket that was as green as the forest. He took off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in just his underwear._

 _"Fancy a swim, do we?" she asked._

 _He offered her a hand. Eyes narrowing mischievously, she took it and gave a sharp pull. Eyes widening with surprise, he was sent headfirst into the water. He surfaced, spluttering and moving his hair out of his face._

 _"Why, you-" he began, splashing water at her. She gave a shriek, splashing him back. The steam rose around them as they gave up their fight and shared a smile._

Kellie's head snapped up and she looked around, but she was alone in the bathroom. Unsettled, she got out of the bath, pulled the plug and wrapped herself in a large white towel. She shivered, but not because she was cold. It was because of that weird dream... or was it a memory? The boy had actually looked liked Ryder. Was it because she had hit her head moments before? Or did she want it to happen?

Shaking her head and exciting the bathroom, Kellie hurried back to her room to put on a pair of cosy pyjamas which were of a red plaid material. She let her hair down and checked the pile of books to make sure that Wayne's book hadn't moved. She remembered that she had left her clothes in the bathroom, so made her way back across the landing.

Ryder came out of the bathroom with her clothes in his hands. He saw her and held them out to her. She quickly snatched them out of his hands and stared at the white jumper. He glanced at her with disinterest.

"You left them in here," he said with a shrug, before Kellie turned to go.

Going back to her own room, Kellie drew similarities between what had just happened and her weird vision. Deciding she was over-thinking it, she put her clothes on the back of her chair and sat down at her desk. She opened her Algebra book and began the questions on the handout. When she had finished them, she would copy the answers into Wayne's book, copying his handwriting. She was quite good at copying his writing, actually. She had, of course, done his homework for him quite a few times, but only for Math.

Halfway through a question, Kellie jumped as if she had heard a noise. She remembered what she had discussed with Henry just that afternoon. Springing up, she almost ran to her bookshelf and got out the book that told the story of Peter Pan and Wendy. It was a kids book; an illustrated version. She flicked through it and stopped at a full page illustration of Neverland's forest. It looked identical to her dream. Shaking this off, she tried to remind herself that most forests looked like that.

But too many things were adding up for all of this to just be a coincidence.


End file.
